Random Events
There are a 13 random events that may trigger whilst you're walking through Pendor... A same event can be triggered several times through a same gameplay. The chance of these happening is completely random, and which event triggers from the list as well. They all grant the player with 1 extra point on a skill, the skill depends on the event triggered: * You have the feeling that someone or something is watching you. ** Your spotting skill has increased by 1. * You suddenly realize that there is utter silence surrounding you. The lack of sound seems deafening. ** Your leadership skill has been increased by 1. * Suddenly you feel unusually alert and the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end! ** Your training skill has been increased by 1. * As if in a daze, you look around you with a sense of deja-vu, recalling a dream you once had of conversing with a woman who had long dark hair and almond eyes. The conversation was important, but try as you will, you cannot remember what was said. ** Your tactics skill has been increased by 1. * There is a strangely hypnotic melody playing in your mind. You cannot put your finger on where or when you heard it before, but it keeps playing over and over again and you can't get it out of your head. You have a feeling that if you could recall who had played it, the significance of the tune would be important. ** Your Engineering skill has been increased by 1. * You were idly watching cloud formations in the sky as you did when you were a child, seeing shapes and faces within the clouds. One form seemed to be that of a fleet horse archer racing across the sky. Suddenly, an arrow drives into the ground before you, seemingly shot from the archer in the sky. ** Your horse archery skill has been increased by 1. * In the sound of a gusting wind you hear voices but cannot make out what they are saying. You strain to listen, but the voices fade away. You know they were trying to tell you something, but could not make out the message. ** Your prisoner management skill has been increased by 1. * As you travel, you strain your eyes towards the distant horizon. Something is there; you can just make out far off movement but cannot see clearly. A misty form flashes briefly in front of the trees and is gone. ** Your weapons master skill has been increased by 1. * Last night you dreamed that you were riding a horse swifter than the wind, which never tired, though you rode for an eternity. You bent over his neck and his mane blew against your face. You recall the dream perfectly and wonder what it might portend. ** Your riding skill has been increased by 1. * Carried by the wind, the sound of a cheerful tune played upon a Noldor flute reaches your ears, but there is no one visible. You know that if you could just find the musician, you would be enthralled utterly by the music. As you look about, the music ends. ** Your first aid skill has been increased by 1. * A chill runs down your spine and you shiver. Someone must be walking over your future grave. ** Your athletics skill has been increasd by 1. * You have the oddest feeling that something ghostly is behind you and keep looking over your shoulder. All you see is the men who follow you. A chill hand brushes your cheek. ** Your inventory management skill has been increased by 1. * As you travel, something flashes in the grass. You pick it up and see it is a curiously curved dagger of obviously ancient provenance. ** Your surgery skill has been increased by 1. Category:Game mechanics Category:Tips